Monokuma
* Headmaster of Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles * Ultimate Despair Headmaster * Danganronpa's Mascot |gender= None ( , ) |species=• Robot • Bear |height= |weight= |birth_date= |chest_size = |blood_type = |likes = • Despair • Salmon |dislikes = • Hope • Sonic the Hedgehog |love_interest = |family= * Junko Enoshima/Monaca Towa (Creators) * Team Danganronpa (Creator) * Motherkuma ("Mother") * Monomi (Little Sister; "Adopted" Involuntarily) * Monokuma Kubs (Children) |friends = |enemies = |participated= * Killing School Life * Killing School Trip * The 52nd Killing Game * Killing School Semester |executions= * The Ultimate Punishment * NG Code Poisoning * Ultimate Annihilation |ng code=Laughing out loud (For purpose of demonstrating bangle) |fates= * Executed alongside Junko Enoshima * Returns as an AI alongside Alter Ego Junko in the Killing School Trip * "Reset" by Monomi * Returns again in the Killing School Semester * Executed again by K1-B0 along with Tsumugi Shirogane |status= Active |counterparts= |affiliation= * Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles * Team Danganronpa |previous_affiliation= * Ultimate Despair * Hope's Peak Academy * Neo World Program * Monokuma Kubs |debut= February 18th, 2017 |roleplay portrayal= Axxon}} Monokuma (モノクマ), is a stuffed robotic bear and the self-proclaimed Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy who instigates the Killing School Life that occurred in the Original Timeline. He later takes over the Killing School Trip within the Neo World Program, kicking out Usami in the process. Monokuma returns once again in the V3 Timeline, starting a new Killing Game, the Killing School Semester, alongside his children, the Monokubs. Appearance Monokuma is a bear that his whole face and body are divided by the center into two parts. It resembles the Yin-Yang symbol, of which there is a balance between two opposites in a way similar to a “flow”. Its right side is white and has the classic expression of teddy bear; While its left side shows a more sinister appearance. It is black, has a red, horizontal, jagged eye that resembles the Hope's Peak Academy logo and an evil smile. Although it is completely divided into two opposite sides, the only parts of Monokuma that are not affected by the division in its area are the snout and the belly, since both remain white. He also has a large, obvious belly button on the underside of his belly. His protruding navel has an "X" shaped mark on it. Inside him, he was a lot of wires due to him being a robot and a bomb. Monokuma's height varies in each installment. In Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, he is 75 cm. In Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School, he is 65 cm (2'1). In Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School and Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, Monokuma maintained his appearance with only a few new things that changed in his game sprites. His body appears to be a little bit chubbier and small, and his black side seems to be a little more black-grayish in this game compared to the previous installments. Danganronpa 3 - Fullbody Profile - Monokuma.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc Appearance Outfits In Danganronpa 2, Monokuma briefly wears a light blue suit with a white shirt and a long red tie around his neck. The collectible Monokumas are seen wearing various outfits. In Chapter 1 he is wearing a bikini made out of clams and in his right ear he has a red hibiscus with him. In Chapter 3, he haves what seems to be a red Poncho and a Sombrero. In Chapter 5, he seems to supposedly be wearing a COMP from the Megami Tensei series. In the Wizard of Monomi, Monokuma is seen wearing a golden king crown with three blue diamonds seen. He is also wearing a red king cape around his neck and body. In cosplay, Monokuma resembles the Yo-Kai, Jibanyan. He becomes a black and white-colored cat with cat ears and a chip in his right ear. He also wears a blue and white-collar in his neck around him, matching the flames at the end of his two tails being him. During the Monokuma Theater in Danganronpa V3, he is seen wearing various cosplays from famous American movies that represent each of the characters from the movie. Personality Monokuma is often described as easygoing and cheerful at first glance, but with a very sinister undertone. However, he always rather quickly reveals his evil nature by describing killing games and his desire for despair, and he is very well known for his habit to say and do whatever he wants to. He loves hysteria, violence, and chaos, summarized in one of his catchphrases "thrills, chills, kills!". He also has his own signature laughs, a sadistic "puhuhu" ("upupupu" in the Japanese version) and a mocking "ah-hahahaha". In many ways, Monokuma represents duality both in design and personality, with his white good side and black evil side. He can sometimes act polite or cute and innocent, even patronizing, and during rare moments he even seems to give genuine positive and wise advice. However, he is mostly known for his malicious and cruel side, possessing a twisted sense of humor and a tendency to torment others and do anything for the sake of despair. He can switch between these traits at the drop of a hat, making him unpredictable for his students to deal with. He usually gets excited about the Class trials and does everything he can in order to make them entertaining for himself. Monokuma enjoys the suffering of others, which makes him madly excited. And in turn, he gets bored and disappointed if the situation doesn't have as much despair as he hoped. Occasionally, he is so bummed out by the lack of despair that he seems to lose some of his energy and withdraws to make new plans. It's been shown that he can also get hypocritical about his ideology of despair, as he is very much willing to lie and cheat if he gets desperate enough. Still, even he seems to have some standards, as some people are so vile that they disgust even Monokuma. Monokuma is immature and childish, often acting sarcastic and mocking towards the students, and occasionally dramatically pretending to be offended when rightfully accused. In general, he cracks a lot of jokes (especially bear puns) and breaks the fourth wall often. Monokuma is usually seen impersonating a lot of pop culture characters, this most notably seen in Danganronpa V3 as he cosplayed as Jibanyan. Monokuma doesn't seem to take the students' situation seriously, though he claims that despair is a very serious matter to him. He seizes every opportunity to belittle the students, dodging the blame and claiming that they are the ones responsible for everything bad that happens in the school. He also tends to ignore the students or act like he doesn't understand what they're talking about whenever they expose him with correct evidence. Monokuma can be quite impatient and might attack people with his claws, his self-destruct function, threats of execution, or any other means if he is annoyed or threatened enough. However, most of the time he holds himself back, under the claim that he cannot hurt his "beloved students". His bullying and abusive nature is especially clear in the way he treats Monomi, as he gets physically and verbally abusive towards her even if he is just slightly annoyed or seemingly for no reason at all. Similarly, he is seen acting very violent towards his children if they annoy him, though originally in a very cartoony way that didn't seem to bother them. However, he turns increasingly more cruel towards his children as the game progresses, and they are shown to be quite saddened by this as they mention that Monokuma used to be much more loving towards them in the past. He also likes to make fun of K1-B0 for being a robot, even though he is also a one. In the case of the students, Monokuma generally dislikes those who don't obey him or have such optimism or intelligence that they are harder for him to manipulate, and he tends to describe these people as "annoying". Monokuma is also very arrogant and tends to treat others in a rude manner, with Junko being the only one he refers to respectfully as "Lady Junko". Fitting his arrogance, he has multiple fake stories about his past, many of them nonsensical and with silly, dark or even thoughtful message in the end. Strangely, he seems to take great pride in his supposed role as the headmaster, demanding respect for the rules and getting angry if he is called a teddy bear instead of headmaster. Notably, he seems to be strongly against any shameful acts that could taint his respectful school, yet he himself often incorrectly accuses the students of having dirty motives and goes into way too much detail about his suspicions. Even though he acts like he is above all that, he can aim perverted comments at his students, boys and girls alike (especially for being teens). His perverseness and love for himself becomes especially clear in V3 as he seems disturbingly attracted to his own children simply because they share his "handsome" looks and only tolerates them for his "cute look". He tends to call the Monokubs "his cute cubs" and at one point he even turned bald because of the Monokubs' cuteness. As seen in Danganronpa: The Animation, Monokuma, befitting of his role as a bear, seems to like salmon and honey. Monokuma's favorite food is apparently salmon (due to him being a bear) and is usually seen eating salmon in Danganronpa: The Animation and Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. It is also noted in Danganronpa 2 that he dislikes any kind of red food, and he is also seen eating the meat prepared by Teruteru Hanamura. It's unclear how eating works for Monokuma considering that he is a robot, but it seems to be just a part of his comical act, just like his sleeping. In the animated series, Monokuma also seems to be more visually comical than usual. He tends to have different objects with him, like a honeypot or a fish. He also refers to people in the anime as "yer" (you). Monokuma's personality is originally one of Junko's personalities which she uses in the First Killing Game while she controls him, though the personality stays consistent even when he's an avatar for different people. History Original Timeline TBD Timeline In what was likely a class trial, Monokuma butt into Axxon and Ecotro's conversation at one point, revealing that Kiba was actually a boy and had decided to be a girl only to evade further bullying. January 1st, 2018 - February 28th, 2018 Timeline There were no appearances made by Monokuma in the world during this timeline. It is unknown where he was or was up to throughout this period of time. February 28th, 2018 - April 9th, 2018 Timeline There were no appearances made by Monokuma in the world during this timeline. It is unknown where he was or was up to throughout this period of time. April 9th, 2018 - May 11th, 2018 Timeline There were no appearances made by Monokuma in the world during this timeline. It is unknown where he was or was up to throughout this period of time. May 11th, 2018 - Present Timeline There were no appearances made by Monokuma in the world during this timeline. It is unknown where he was or was up to throughout this period of time. Death(s)/Execution(s) Relationships :Creators: Junko Enoshima Junko was the mastermind behind Monokuma throughout the events of Killing School Life and Killing School Trip - as she controls him -, and the creator of his concept and personality. Before Junko is exposed as the mastermind, Monokuma desperately tries to conceal her identity from the survivors. Monokuma's personality is based on one of Junko's many personalities, that she creates for him, and reappears when she holds him over her face when she talks. Junko is the only student that Monokuma respects, and he tends to call her "Lady Junko". Monokuma and Junko are part of the Ultimate Despair, of whom they are the original founders. In Danganronpa V3, his self-proclaimed talent references Monokuma formerly being part of the Ultimate Despair, only by adding headmaster to the title. Monaca Towa While Junko created the concept of Monokuma, Monaca brought him to life by creating his body. Via her position as the Head of Towa Robotic Branch, Monaca mass-created Monokuma units. :Family: Monomi Usami is Monokuma's self-proclaimed adoptive little sister. When Monokuma shows up on the island, he adopts Usami as his little sister without her approval. Monokuma quickly fought Usami to strip away Usami's "magical" abilities. Monokuma changed her appearance to resemble his own, and renamed her Monomi. Monokuma does not seem to care about Monomi at all, an example is when he executed her with the Monobeasts without any hesitate. Monokuma usually beats her up when she irritates him, which happens often. Monokuma also likes to make fun of her, and always punches or harms her when she bothers him. Monomi does't like to be called little sister by Monokuma and does not consider Monokuma her brother. Monomi seems to hate Monokuma a lot due to him forcing the students participate in the Killing School Trip. Even though Monomi hates Monokuma, she still sometimes calls him "Big Brother". At the end of Chapther 5, Monomi stood up against Monokuma and decided to sacrifice herself for the sake of defeating Monokuma, grabbing hold of Monokuma and self-destructing herself. Monokuma stopped her by revealing that he had plently of spares which he had been mass producing in Jabberwock Island's factory and she realized it was futile to continue attacking him. Monokuma proceeded to execute her little sister (along with her spares) with Chiaki Nanami with no worry remembering that he is an only child. In Chapter 6, Usami forcefully shuts down Alter Ego Junko along with MOnokuma to protect the students by reseting them. In School Mode and Island Mode, Usami shows up to help the students escape the school. Usami attacks Monokuma until he agrees to release the group from the Academy. In Danganronpa 3, Monokuma claims he doesn't recognize Usami, but he appears to be just joking as he then hacks Miaya's computer and turns Usami into a more "familiar" form - his "little sister" Monomi. In the Danganronpa 3 relationship chart, Monomi tells Monokuma that he isn't her big brother. In the non-canon Danganronpa V3 bonus mode Ultimate Talent Development Plan, Monomi takes her position as Monokuma's sister again. During her school life Monomi was trying to stand against Monokuma's bullying. Monokuma and Monomi usually hosted a talk show during school festivals. Monomi considered Monokuma a terrible father due to him planting his "adorable kids" in the audience by filling empty seats in the talk shows. Monokuma considered Monomi a "nagging aunt" to the Monokubs. Monokuma and Monomi are usually paired together in a lot of Danganronpa merchandise to represent Danganronpa 1 and Danganronpa 2 mascots. Monokuma Kubs Monokuma is the self-proclaimed father of Monotaro, Monokid, Monosuke, Monodam and Monophanie. He calls them his "adorable children" and even seems disturbingly attracted to them because they look like him and he loves his own looks. While Monokuma seemingly acts sweet towards his children at times, he seems to be neglectful and violent most of the time, punching or otherwise physically abusing them if they annoy him and overall acting very passive aggressive. Considering himself the headmaster, he gets annoyed whenever his children try to steal the show, and even states multiple times that he tolerates them only because they are so cute. Monokuma loves to lick his cubs affectionately, though this often feels like passive-aggressive punishment since almost all the cubs hate the licks, excluding Monophanie. Monotaro and Monodam usually refer to him as "father", while Monokid calls him "Papa Kuma", Monosuke "pops" and Monophanie "daddy". Out of all the Monokubs, Monokuma seems to like Monophanie the most due to her unique kind personality and general cuteness, creepily stating that he could eat her up, which startles even her. However, Monophanie's sweetness also seems to annoy Monokuma at times, since he himself is so evil. Monokid and Monotaro also greatly respect their father, with Monotaro especially loving him, and even Monodam seems fond of their father at first. Monosuke seems the most indifferent towards their father, though he still respects him in his own way. In Chapter 3, Monodam forcefully takes Monokuma's place with the help of the Exisals, accusing him of treating his children like slaves. The Kubs also accuse him of being too old for his job. Monokuma begins to lose his hair over this and becomes unresponsive in shock for awhile, though another copy of him appears later claiming that he'd just been on a vacation and left the job for his Kubs and the balding substitute. Monokuma doesn't really seem to care whenever his Kubs die, and he even decides to kill Monotaro and Monophanie himself during Gonta's execution in Chapter 4. He gives a petty excuse that they had only been spending time together and ignoring him. He quickly feels a mix of sadness, amusement and then laughs it all off by stating that he's probably never going to get the hang of the whole parenting thing. He is later seen grieving his Kubs, in a somewhat pretense way, but he then begins to wonder why did they even exist. He later creates new copies of his Kubs in order to have the ability to use the Exisals once again in order to protect him from danger and have full control at the Academy once again. During Chapter 6 in the Final Class Trial, Monokuma has a self-destruct button to destroy the Monokubs whenever he gets excited or their participation in the Class Trial dissatisfies him, and presses the button to destroy all of them one by one. Another member of The Monokuma Kubs are Nanokumas. They helped Monokuma on monitoring the Killing School Semester from inside the Ultimate Academy and transmitting the live footage to Motherkuma. :Allies: Monobeasts Monokuma has the Monobeasts under his control as they will do anything he requests. He seems to treat them as pets rather than mere machines and tools. Because Monokuma refers to his relationship with the Monobeasts as per their 'contract' it could be that the Monobeasts aren't fully under his control but simply have an arrangement. :Team Danganronpa In Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles Series, Monokuma was created by Team Danganronpa and used as the mascot in their reality show titled Danganronpa. Tsumugi Shirogane Tsumugi and Monokuma are members of Team Danganronpa and both of them worked together in the latest season of the Danganronpa season. Tsumugi and Monokuma don't interact with each other that much, which could be to hide the fact that they both work for Team Danganronpa, and always act as if they didn't know each other. Tsumugi tends to yell whenever Monokuma appears out of nowhere, as she states that something is about to happen everytime he shows up. Monokuma executed Kaede in order to protect her from the students suspecting her to be the Ringleader. In Chapter 6, Monokuma and his children try to keep Shuichi Saihara from discovering the truth behind her. At the end of the last Trial, both of them are seen waving their hands as both get crushed by a rock and die together. In Ultimate Development Plan, Tsumugi and Monokuma are seen to have a good relationship as they are interacting well and report to each other about their plans at the festival. K1-B0 K1-B0 along with Monokuma, were created by Team Danganronpa for the TV show, Danganronpa. However, K1-B0 seems to get very annoyed whenever he forces the students to do something as he pleases, even refusing to listen to him and trying to ignore him. Monokuma always mocks him for being a robot and makes puns about him. K1-B0 doesn't trust or likes Monokuma in any way. He tries to protect the students when Monokuma threatens to execute them. At the end of Chapter 5, after Kaito was executed, K1-B0 states that he wants to kill and end Monokuma. When the students start to lose hope, Monokuma mocks them, confirming that they should give up on hope since there's nothing left for them. However, K1-B0 refuses to give up on hope and lose to Monokuma, and wants to help his classmates no matter the cost. In Chapter 6, K1-B0 begins a war with Monokuma and his children in order to stop him and the mastermind by destroying the academy. During the final Class Trial, K1-B0 gets challenged by Monokuma a lot of times to defend Tsumugi and hide the truth behind the Killing Game. Soon after the final Class Trial ends, K1-B0 starts to destroy the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, only sparing Shuichi, Maki and Himiko. In the end, he betrays Monokuma and Tsumugi by letting his classmates live. In bonus mode, K1-B0 is angry at Monokuma because he treats her sister badly, and states that robots shouldn't fight like that, especially when they're "family". :Hope's Peak Academy Students: Makoto Naegi During the Killing School Life, Makoto feels intense hatred for Monokuma, especially after the events of Chapter 1. The two maintain a fierce rivalry throughout the Hope's Peak Academy saga, a battle between Hope and Despair. In Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc, the Final Killing Game, Monokuma states that this will be their final battle and conclude the history of each other, during this last battle of Hope and Despair. Kyoko Kirigiri As one of Monokuma's captives, Kyoko is, at first, very cautious around him, suggesting to her fellow students that they obey his orders. But later, when Kyoko breaks the school rules and steals one of Monokuma's possessions, she angers Monokuma. He thens tries to manipulate the students to suspect Kyoko as the culprit who supposedly killed Mukuro Ikusaba and vote for her as the darkened. Following the bad ending, Monokuma executes her, leaving the other students live inside the academy. Following the good ending, Kyoko challenges him in Chapter 6, with the goal to find the mastermind behind the killing game and the murder of Mukuro. Sakura Ogami Monokuma blackmailed Sakura into serving him, else she would have to watch her family and her lover Kenshiro be killed. Sakura's hates having to work with Monokuma, however, he leaves her no choice. She however ends up rejecting serving him, refusing to further endanger her classmates. Monokuma then decides to expose Sakura's role as the traitor to everyone out of revenge, leaving her no other choice than to kill herself to protect her remaining classmates. In her dying mesage, she reassures everyone that they will be able to destroy Monokuma's plans and will uncover the mastermind, and she blames Monokuma for her death and everything that has happened during the Killing Game. :Ultimate Academy Students: Kokichi Oma Kokichi seemingly saw Monokuma as a cool robot. However, unlike with K1-B0, Kokichi didn't tease him for being a robot. He thought that Monokuma was the coolest one of all the Monokumas and even considered his children, the Monokubs, annoying ripoffs of Monokuma. He occasionally talked to Monokuma in a friendly and casual manner, even if his words implied the opposite. Kokichi and Monokuma worked together in Chapter 4 in order to make the Killing game much more interesting and both prepared a motive for students, which was the outside world. Monokuma appeared amused as he pointed out that Kokichi truly is an evil bastard. The other students accused him of being allies with Monokuma and some even noticed that he had started to talk and act like the bear. However, Monokuma wasn't pleased with the downer ending of the trial, but only laughed it off when Kokichi said that his plan to make the game more interesting was just a lie. In chapter 5, Kokichi lied about being the mastermind who started the Killing School Semester by letting Monokuma enter the spaceship during the Gofer Project. However, this was just part of his plan to outwit the true mastermind and later during the trial Monokuma appeared genuinely angry towards Kokichi for his troublesome actions and even offered some information against him "purely out of spite". In order to defeat Monokuma and end the killing game, Kokichi tried to create an unsolvable case, with Kaito speaking for Kokichi by using his script and acting very passive aggressive towards Monokuma. In the end, Kokichi considered Monokuma and the mastermind his true enemies, as you can only truly win the game by beating them and because he claimed to truly hate the killing game and its creators. Quotes |-|MT= Trivia